


Zervis Week 2016 - Day 3: Morning

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Zervis Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Day 3 of the Zervis Week 2016 on Tumblr





	Zervis Week 2016 - Day 3: Morning

In a house in Magnolia, there was a room full of books. In the middle of the room, there was a bed, with a cursed boy and a cursed girl sleeping. Or maybe, no longer...

 

Mavis woke up and looked at her surroundings. Then, she went to the window and opened the curtains. Zeref covered himself with the blanket.

 

\- Wake up Zeref! It's morning! - yelled Mavis.

\- I would like to sleep a bit more...

\- Our breakfast is ready!

\- Where...?

\- On that books.

\- There's too much books... You have to return them to Alvarez...

\- The goats will eat them!

\- I forgot Larcade's goats... You can keep them...

\- Yay!

\- We need more bookshelves... Or a bigger house...

\- You have to wake up.

\- Why...?

\- You promised me.

\- Promised what...?

\- You will take me to see a real fairy.

\- It's true... I promised that...

\- We go to see the fairies!

\- Why you would see one...? You are a fairy... Or an angel... I'm not sure... Maybe both...

\- You are so cute, Zeref.

\- You are more cute, Mavis...

\- Will you wake up?

\- Later...

\- You don't have to go to Alvarez?

\- I put it in Larcade's hands...

\- But... It wouldn't make Alvarez full of goats?

\- Such a nightmare... I don't want to go back...

 

Mavis smiled. Zeref fell asleep again.

 

\- Well. I guess I can let him rest a little more - Mavis ate the breakfast -. It's cold... It's midday?


End file.
